Love
by Keteknyakai
Summary: "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku akan gila." kata Mingyu, matanya terpaku pada mata Baekhyun yang jernih. [Mingyu x Baekhyun/exo/svt/seventeen/bxb]


_unedited, typo(s), etc_

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu duduk di samping Mingyu sambil mengacak rambutnya dulu.

"Kau tahu, urusan orang dewasa itu tidak sesimpel urusan remaja-remaja sepertimu." Ujar Baekhyun, lalu Mingyu menunjukan wajahnya yang memperlihatkan jika ia tersinggung.

"Jadi kalau masih umur 21 itu masih remaja, ya?" Baekhyun terkekeh lagi, ia suka suara Mingyu yang merajuk.

Hening mulai menyergapi keduanya, sama-sama menatap pada danau yang tenang dan matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Baekhyun suka di sini, ia suka cara Mingyu membuatnya tertawa dengan pipi merona, juga seleranya yang sederhana tapi tetap terlihat ' _wah_ '. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa dan Mingyu langsung menoleh padanya, terlihat keheranan tapi seperti malas bertanya.

"Lucu, ya? Kau selalu bisa menebak kesukaanku, mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini karena kau tahu aku tidak suka tempat ramai." kata Baekhyun, Mingyu langsung mengerti. Anak itu tertawa sejenak lalu membalas dengan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku selalu mengagumimu semenjak kita bertemu di café, kau dengan kaca mata, buku, dan kopimu dan aku dengan cokelat panas. Kau suka kopi pahit, entah apa yang kau suka dari rasa pahit di kopimu itu, tapi kau sangat manis saat itu." Mingyu membawa tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, erat dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Kau sudah bilang itu lebih dari 50kali, Ming. Aku sangat tahu kau mengagumiku lebih dari kau mengagumi lego." Entah kenapa, suara Baekhyun yang sedang begini lebih merdu daripada yang lainnya. Mingyu tersenyum, ia suka Baekhyun yang seperti ini bukan yang setiap hari marah-marah karena makanan tidak sehat dan cucian bau di pojok kamar.

"Lego itu rumit kalau kau mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu yang besar, bukan bentuk yang tidak beraturan, tentu saja karena itu mudah. Aku suka lego karena itu rumit sama seperti aku menyukaimu. Kau rumit, Hyung, seperti lego, tapi aku suka." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa seperti apa yang dikatakan Mingyu akan selalu membuatnya tertawa. Tidak apa, karena tawanya terdengar menyenangkan. Jadi Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap danau yang tenang dengan bayangan matahari di sana.

"Jadi aku ini orang-orangan yang ada di lego, okay..." Mingyu tersenyum lagi, menyukai gagasan aneh yang Baekhyun buat untuk dirinya sendiri padahal bukan itu maksud dari Mingyu.

"Aku kemarin lihat Suho Hyung sedang berbicara denganmu, kelihatan serius, memangnya apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Dia akan bolos kerja ke Jeju. Wajahnya memang suka serius, jadi ya menurutku itu biasa-biasa saja..." jawab Baekhyun dan Mingyu kembali tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang..." Katanya, ia masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

Mereka berjalan santai, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Baekhyun yang tingginya hanya sampai bahu Mingyu terlihat mungil dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua. Mereka selalu bergantian warna kalau soal mengecat rambut seperti bulan depan Mingyu dengan warna coklat dan Baekhyun dengan warna hitam, dua bulan kemudian Mingyu dengan warna hitam dan Baekhyun dengan warna coklat.

"Kita bisa beli es krim dulu kalau kau mau," Mingyu mengayun-ayunkan tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun searah dengan langkahnya, tertawa setelah menyadari ia menyukai aktivitas ini di tiap sorenya.

" _No_! Aku tidak mau terkena diabetes di usia muda."

"Kenapa, sih? Sekali-sekali'kan tidak apa-apa... Lagipula kau juga tidak makan itu setiap hari."

"Terserah apa maumu."

" _Okay_ , kita ke kedai es krim sekarang!" Seru Mingyu senang, Baekhyun sih hanya maklum-maklum saja.

Sementara mereka mengantri di sana, Mingyu selalu memerhatikan Baekhyun. Melirik sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke depan, seperti itu seterusnya dan jangan lupa senyum yang ia pajang diwajahnya benar-benar terlihat konyol.

"Kuliahmu bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah menjilati es krimnya.

"Seperti biasa, dosen galak dengan materi membosankan dan kursi sempit yang tidak bisa kupakai untuk tidur." Mingyu mengikuti Baekhyun, menjilat es krimnya sendiri.

"Dulu aku juga suka mengeluh, tapi tidak berkepanjangan seperti dirimu. Kau tahu, kau malah seperti mayat hidup yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lalu aku datang di hidupmu dan kau mulai menggangguku dengan tingkahmu yang konyol. Kau menyebalkan, tahu."

"Aku mengganggumu karena aku suka dan kau juga suka."

"Hey! Siapa yang suka?" Lirik Baekhyun sinis dan Mingyu tertawa sepuasnya di sepanjang jalan menuju flat mereka.

"Coba saja aku tidak ada, hidupmu pasti membosankan dengan tumpukan berkas dengan tulisan kecil dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa membacanya tanpa kaca mata." Dalam hati Baekhyun membenarkan, bagaimana kalau Mingyu tidak datang padanya waktu itu, bagaimana kalau Mingyu tidak menanyakan untuk duduk bersama atau bagaimana kalau Mingyu tidak tertarik untuk menghampiri dan mengajaknya bicara waktu itu. Hidupnya pasti akan sangat membosankan.

"Kata siapa?" Jadi, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli. Ikut mengayunkan tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Mingyu.

"Kata orang paling tampan dan seksi sedunia."

"Dasar percaya diri!" Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun tertawa, mereka tertawa bersama.

Mereka seperti biasa, pulang sore dengan bergandengan tangan dan membicarakan sesuatu yang umumnya terjadi seperti bagaimana Seoul selalu padat pada jam sekian atau makan malam atau sarapan apa yang akan mereka buat untuk hari esok.

* * *

Makan malam sudah siap dan Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum sambil bergerak menuju meja makan. Suara merdu disusul dengan harumnya makanan yang dibuat Baekhyun adalah duet paling sempurna.

Biasanya Mingyu akan duduk di pantri sambil menatapi tubuh belakang Baekhyun yang bergerak kesana kemari memasukan bahan ke kompor atau terkadang dia juga berpikiran kotor seperti bagaimana kalau Baekhyun masak hanya pakai celemek saja tanpa busana, jadi ia bisa leluasa melihat bokong Baekhyun yang putih bergerak gelisah.

Hari ini Baekhyun masak sup ayam dan iga untuk makan malam serta nasi. Walaupun ia sedang diet karena kepentingan kantor, tapi Baekhyun tetap menuangkan nasinya dimangkoknya. Masa bodo dengan bosmu, tidak makan nanti mati.

"Masakanmu memang terbaik." Ucap Mingyu di sela mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat.

"Makan yang benar, jangan bicara atau kau akan tersedak." kata Baekhyun, ia mulai menyumpit nasinya. Makan dengan damai benar-benar sudah diterapkan dari kecil apalagi peraturan tentang ponsel di meja makan.

Mingyu tersenyum senang setelah ia selesai dengan makan malamnya, berseru ceria "Aku menang!" pada Baekhyun yang tampak tenang didepannya padahal mereka tidak sedang berada di dalam suatu lomba.

"Giliranmu yang mencuci piring!" Tertawa lagi dan Baekhyun hampir saja melemparkan piring ke kepala Mingyu.

"Bisa bicara tenang tidak?" Tapi diabaikan oleh Mingyu, dengan secepat kilat anak itu membawa piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring dan menunggu Baekhyun menghampirinya.

Baekhyun yang akan mencuci piring dan Mingyu yang mengeringkan piringnya dengan lap yang ia pegang, begitu hari esok tapi tugas itu dilakukan bergantian. Rutinitas lama susah sekali untuk di ubah.

* * *

"Kau bisa tidur sekarang," ucap Baekhyun, dia tidur berhadapan dengan Mingyu begitu sebaliknya.

Tangan Mingyu yang ada dipinggangnya meremas pinggangnya gemas dan menarik itu untuk semakin mendekat dengannya. Kini hanya jarak 5 centi yang memisahkan wajah mereka berdua, seperti ada benang-benang yang tidak terlihat semakin mengikat dan tidak tahu siapa yang memulai karena Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya di lumat oleh Mingyu.

Mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, lalu saling bertatapan dan kembali menyatu. Tangan Baekhun yang ada di leher Mingyu mendorong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan tangan Mingyu di pinggang Baekhyun mulai merambat masuk ke dalam kaosnya, mengelus punggung bersih itu perlahan.

"Aku selalu suka kegiatan ini," kata Mingyu terengah-engah, nafasnya tidak beraturan dan tangannya tidak berhenti mengelusi punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya, tangannya meremasi rambut Mingyu dan mereka kembali berciuman. Memabukkan untuk orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Begitu pakaian mereka sudah tanggal dan berserakan di lantai kamar, Baekhyun mendesah keras saat Mingyu mulai memasukinya. Ini sudah kebeberapa kalinya tapi masih saja menyakitkan. Mereka melakukan itu dengan perlahan, mencoba merilekskan Baekhyun yang mulai terengah dengan keringat yang mengkilat di seluruh tubuhnya. Cahaya kamar yang sedikit redup sangat cukup untuk Mingyu menatap tubuh itu dengan lapar padahal mereka sudah makan malam.

Dengan gerakan yang pelan lalu setelah itu menghentak kuat, seluruhnya masuk ke dalam Baekhyun dan ia tidak bisa hanya menggeram tapi mendesah keras. Titiknya di tumbuk tanpa ampun dan ritme yang di buat Mingyu benar-benar sialan. Anak itu tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dengan cepat juga keluar dengan perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Lebih dari apapun." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan nafas terengah, penisnya berkedut dan cairannya mulai membasahi perutnya sendiri dan perut Mingyu.

"Ahhh..."

Mingyu semakin berutal, mengejar orgasm-nya dan begitu ia mendapatkannya ia ambruk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Terdengar rapuh dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bergetar. Ia membawa jari-jarinya berada di wajah Mingyu, menjelajah di sana dan tanpa diduganya, Mingyu malah mengecup tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku akan gila." kata anak itu, matanya terpaku pada mata Baekhyun yang jernih. Ia suka sekali mata Baekhyun, putihnya bersih dan coklatnya jernih seperti dia benar-benar menjaga kecantikan itu dengan benar, seperti makan sayur yang banyak untuk membuat matanya tampak menggoda.

"Kau mencintaiku, kau tergila-gila padaku, aku tahu itu." ucap Baekhyun, ia meneruskan gerakan jari-jarinya di wajah Mingyu dan tetap di hidung lalu mencubit keras dan Mingyu berteriak kesakitan.

Dan mereka tidur saling berpelukan dengan tubuh telanjang yang menggiurkan.

 ** _End_**

Pairnya kok?:'v aku tau judulnya mainstream tapi aku ga bisa mikir yang lain:v

Coba deh kamu cari momentnya seventeen ama exo di youtube, pasti ada moment di mana Mingyu ngelirik ke Baekhyun beberapa kali pas Baekhyun ngomong ama Suho kalau ga salah itu di MMA deh, mereka kan duduknya depan belakang, depan exo belakang seventeen.

Aku ga tau kalau jadinya gini dan ini jadinya gini aja dan aku enjoy banget ngetik ini:3 kaya aku perlu meluapkan perasaanku mengenai moment itu di ff ini, dan jadilah ff ga jelas yang jadinya gini:'v


End file.
